


Spanking Iruka

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Hiding, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka likes telling Kakashi what to do and Kakashi likes taking big risks.  Together they have an awesome afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking Iruka

This is in response to deathjunke's spanking contest Dec 2007

Rating: NC-17   
Warning: contains kInkyness  
AN: I forgot all about this contest in the Christmas rush and I think this story could definately do with a bit of work - I may go back and edit it later but for now ENJOY

 

Kakashi really was rather good Iruka mused distractedly. He could quite clearly feel the copy-nin’s face resting against his thigh, his warm breath ghosting over a disappointingly clothed groin and yet he couldn’t detect any chakra whatsoever. If he couldn’t detect his lover hiding under his desk then there was no way that his students could, and he didn’t have any Hyuga in this class to let his secret out.

Absently he reached under his desk and caressed the silvery hair and the jounin pushed up into the touch. A pair of hands now joined the head on his thigh and a warm naked body shifted silently to press against his leg - Kakashi could be so cute sometimes. He glanced around at his class who were all diligently working on their exam and quietly picked a lolly out of the container that he had slyly hidden behind a pile of textbooks and slipped it under the desk. 

The feel of Kakashi’s tongue caressing his palm as he sucked the sweet into his mouth was incredibly arousing. He held his thumb out and Kakashi obediently suckled on it, his hands coming up to grasp Iruka’s wrist in a comforting gesture. Feeling a flush rise up his cheeks he glanced around his classroom again, thankfully his students remained completely unaware of the eroticism happening under the desk of their sensei. He almost sighed in relief.

As each student finished his or her exam they rose and walked up to Iruka’s desk to hand in their completed response sheet before being dismissed for the day. Kakashi tensed against Iruka’s leg at each approach and relaxed as he felt them leave the room. Finally the last student left and Iruka shifted on his chair so that Kakashi was trapped between his legs, very deliberately he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, the sound echoing in the now empty classroom.

Knowing his cue Kakashi leaned in and delicately licked at the moist head before drawing the length into his mouth. His hands rose up to Iruka’s thighs again to balance himself as he began to bob slowly swirling his tongue creatively as he did so. Iruka sighed in pure enjoyment Kakashi was extremely talented at giving head and there were never enough opportunities to enjoy his skill. Having been on the boil for most of the afternoon it didn’t take long for Iruka to peak, pulsing his enjoyment down his lovers willing throat.

Regaining his breath Iruka fixed his trousers and rose to his feet. Kakashi poked his head out from under the desk and Iruka smiled down at him benevolently.

“Sorry Kakashi but you’ll have to stay here until I get back. Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone understood?”

With that he clipped a leash to the collar around Kakashi’s neck effectively chaining him to the desk and then he strode from the room locking it behind him. He had numerous small tasks to complete this afternoon before he could get back to his needy plaything. Kakashi had a day off today but if he missed his assigned jobs then it would be noted and talk would start. Beside he still had to pick up a few items from the shop to complete the evenings entertainment.

It was just getting dark when he slipped back into the academy carrying several shopping bags with him. He made his way back to his classroom as silently as he could. He cast a small genjutsu over the room to make it appear to be dark and empty before switching on the harsh fluorescent lights. Kakashi’s head emerged from under the desk, the short leash straining as he attempted to turn and face his lover. Iruka quickly re-locked the door and strode over to his desk setting his purchases down on the hallowed surface.

Satisfied with their positioning he reached under his desk and unclipped the leash from Kakashi’s collar.

“You can get up now” he announced in a calm voice. Kakashi blinked lazily at him before rising gracefully to his feet to stand naked for Iruka’s inspection. Satisfied with his lovers’ appearance Iruka glanced under the desk to check for any evidence of indiscretion. Finding a nothing he smiled gently to himself.

“It looks like you’ve been a good boy Kakashi. I want you to change into these for me and then we can play” he pointed to a discrete white paper shopping bag and Kakashi glanced curiously inside. A pink blush crept up over pale cheeks as he removed the items from the bag and began to get dressed. Iruka sat on one of his students’ desks to watch. He had gotten Kakashi a school-boy uniform and it was truly tiny. 

When he pulled the shorts up they barely covered his ass-cheeks and the waist-band barely covered his crack. The shirt strained against its buttons and didn’t quite meet the belt looped around the shorts. The striped tie was the only thing that truly fit and Kakashi had tied it loosely so that it hung around his collarbones rather than his throat. It left his collar on display and Iruka dearly loved seeing Kakashi wearing that collar. He only ever wore it when he was on a break from missions as a gift to his lover.

Iruka let Kakashi stand there a moment after he was fully dressed to appreciate the sight then he smiled maliciously and strode up to his slightly self-conscious lover and handed him a piece of chalk. 

“I want you write down everything that I read out to you.” Iruka said as he pulled out his lovers’ copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi turned and moved up to the board, his leather shoes tapping loudly as he moved. Iruka watched joyfully as Kakashi’s tight ass waved back and forth as he wrote on the black board, the tiny shorts emphasising the movement. He couldn’t wait until he could get his hands onto that tight white flesh, preferably turning it a fantastic shade of pink.

Kakashi’s other cheeks were currently turning a delightful shade of pink and his shorts were obviously constraining a considerable erection judging from how tight they now appeared. He began improvising the text slightly, making it much more lewd than it actually was in print. Finally Kakashi made a mistake, Iruka had been waiting on this moment.

“Kakashi! You’ve copied that down incorrectly. You know what happens to students who make mistakes. Come here, bend over the desk and take what’s coming to you.” Kakashi’s legs looked wobbly as he slouched over to the desk and bent over it, pushing his ass high into the air as he did so. Iruka took the time to admire the pert flesh as he opened the draw containing his collection of rulers and pointers.

“Kakashi I want you to choose which one of these I use on you, you can pick anything but that” he pointed at loose coils of a broken tape measure, he didn’t want to actually incapacitate his lover. Kakashi confidently picked out Iruka’s personal favourite, an old wooden ruler, and passed it back to his partner who caressed it lovingly. Without warning he let fly and began spanking Kakashi’s ready ass. 

Clearly enjoying his punishment Kakashi spread his legs wider and arched his back, his tiny shorts straining at the seams, whilst he glanced back over his shoulder at his sensei and arched an expressive eyebrow. Iruka grinned in response and re-doubled his paddling effort making sure to cover every inch of well presented butt and moving down over smooth hairless thighs as well.

Wanting to feel that abused flesh under his fingers Iruka leant forward and ran his hands over the friction-warm cheeks sliding his fingers beneath the straining cloth and caressing the skin beneath. Kakashi pushed his butt up into Iruka’s hands, rising up onto his toes in order to gain enough leverage. Iruka rewarded him by grinding his own hardened groin against Kakashi’s tender flesh. The other man groaned in pleasure and abruptly dropped his hips to rub his own straining erection against the table.

“NO!” Iruka growled and roughly grabbed Kakashi by the back of his shirt, bodily wrenching him away from the table. Using one hand on his tie to hold Kakashi still Iruka used his other hand to push his own pants down freeing his aching erection and giving it a few slow pulls making sure that Kakashi could feel every one. He moaned softly into pale hair and plastered himself against the man held against his chest thrusting shallowly as he did so.

Wanting to be buried inside that hot flesh as soon as possible he pushed Kakashi back down onto the table reaching around underneath him to unbuckle the little belt and push down the tiny shorts. Bright pink butt cheeks were revealed to Iruka’s desperate gaze and he leant forward to lick at the flushed flesh. Kakashi groaned at the treatment once again pushing his ass up into Iruka’s caress. In appreciation Iruka raised both of his hands to knead at the flesh presented for his viewing pleasure.

Giving into temptation Iruka spread the cheeks he was kneading revealing a perfect pink pucker. He gently blew cool air over it watching as it twitched before leaning inhaling the musky scent. Then he leant forward again and licked it. Kakashi gasped beneath him, hips bucking spasmodically in shock and desire. The feeling of Kakashi letting loose and the sound of his breathless desire was magical to Iruka. The longer he rimmed his lover the more wild the jounin became.

When saliva was pooling on Kakashi’s balls and the man himself was a helpless puddle of goo from sheer bliss Iruka finally regained his feet, positioning himself behind his willing partner and pushing slowly into the welcoming heat. Iruka groaned loudly at the impossibly tight sensation, it never seemed to matter how many times they did this Kakashi always seemed to be just as tight as he’d been the first time. Gritting his teeth Iruka pulled back halfway before slamming back in wrenching moans from two throats.

The echoing sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the small room along with pants, groans and cries of pleasure as the two nin worked their way towards completion. Iruka watching his length appear and disappear between reddened cheeks and Kakashi with his eyes shut from the sensation overload. Knowing that he was getting close Iruka leant back slightly and brought his hand down sharply on Kakashi’s tightly muscled butt wrenching a cry from his lovers’ throat.

A second sharp slap pushed Kakashi over the edge and he came hard clenching tightly around Iruka’s buried length. A final small thrust and Iruka came as well, throwing his head back and pushing his hips forward in enjoyment. Kakashi’s muscle spasms milked him of everything he had and he collapsed exhausted across a sweating back panting.

“Ahh ‘Kashi that was so good.” A grunt of agreement vibrated through his chest and he smiled gently, who’d have thought that playing out your fantasies would be this enjoyable?


End file.
